


Purple

by tordarroch



Series: Colours [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackwatch Era, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Gabriel lets Jesse stay the night.





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> This was always a part that was like 'I'd love to do it, but idk where to put it into the series?' so its place in this series was always up in the air. After Green though, I feel like Gabriel is still a little raw about what happened/his feelings and all that, so this is almost like a filler where they go back to just being Jesse and Gabriel. As usual, I couldn't do any of these without the help of [mar](http://offbrandkreuz.tumblr.com/) who draws art for this series and lets me ramble to them about ideas (and then gives me even more ideas for future fics).

For once, Gabriel wasn’t hounded by the clock as he lay in bed with Jesse. He frivolously allowed himself to enjoy the simple pleasure that was being in Jesse’s presence as he leafed through the report in his hand. It was everything he had always wanted, and yet something about it still caused a deep discomfort. 

Why did the word love shake him like this? 

No, it wasn’t that he was scared of love itself, he’d been in love before. The fear lay in what came after the love. It came from the unavoidable arguments and the petty fights. Too much time spent together or too much time apart. With their jobs, there was a chance they would be seperated at any given moment so anniversaries would mean nothing; holidays together would be non-existent. Then there would be the legal ramifications of them being together. Would Jesse be taken away from him? Would he lose a valuable member of his organisation? Whilst he loved all the things Jesse did for him behind the scenes, he wasn’t stupid enough to ignore his skills. The kid was special, both as an agent to Blackwatch, and as a person to Gabriel. 

However, he was growing tired. The stress of the job alongside trying to keep this _thing_ with Jesse both fresh and a secret was draining him. 

He let out a sigh, glancing to his side, his eyes drifting along Jesse’s almost naked form and when he looked down at the boxers he wore, they were a deep shade of pink, a pair from the gift he had given to Jesse what felt like a lifetime ago. And they were starting to show that Jesse McCree brand wear and tear, but their ratty appearance not enough to detract from his beautiful body; the delectable way the fabric stretched over his round backside. Besides, Gabriel had seen him in far worse.

Glancing down at his own boxers, he realised that he was wearing a pair Jesse had recently given _him_. Bright orange; definitely not his normal attire, but there was something special about receiving a gift from Jesse. Probably had something to do with his complete inability to buy anything practical. They certainly weren’t the most subtle or most comfortable pair, but he still found himself subconsciously putting them on every time they resurfaced in his clean laundry. 

And Gabriel had to admit too that he agreed with Jesse on the way they made him look. The fabric hugged him in just the right places and made his ass look amazing. There was also the way it made his dick look but he felt Jesse had more of an opinion on that than he did. He felt a bit self conscious of how visible the outline of his cock was in them; worried that it showed through his trousers but right now… it was just him and Jesse and honestly, he wouldn’t give a shit if he was naked. 

Jesse would probably prefer it, actually. 

He turned his attention to Jesse again, and the way he was pressed against the side of his body, his head resting on Gabriel’s chest and his mouth open. It was an endearing sight, the way he sleepily rubbed his cheek against Gabriel’s stomach, his breathing making his body hair shift in a way that made Gabriel want to reach down and scratch but he didn’t have it in his heart to do it. Jesse was half asleep and he was pretty sure that he could feel him drooling too.

A year or so ago and he would have dragged the kid out of the room by his ear and thrown him half naked into the corridor.

Hell, even a couple of months ago. 

Something had changed in their dynamic ever since Jesse had been away on his first mission without Gabriel; ever since he’d gone away with Genji. He now knew how empty his life was without him and it made his chest ache to think about being without him, but he still had that fear in his heart that somehow, he wasn’t good enough; that he just wasn’t _enough_ full stop. 

He had always been caught between letting Jesse in and pushing him out; had been trapped in that dynamic from day one. His walls had been built high and strong, but Jesse had just flown over them with little regard. Now, even though he found himself pushing harder than before, he felt that Jesse no longer took him seriously in that department. He didn’t give Jesse enough credit where it was due, really. Jesse could see through his shit and had managed to continue going on what he assumed of Gabriel's feelings.

And it was probably true that by this stage, Jesse knew him better than he knew himself.

So why was he being so stubborn?

His job? If a man like Jack could disregard such a thing so why couldn’t he? Was he using that as an excuse? 

He shook his head as he turned his tablet off and set it on the nightstand, his attention snapping back to Jesse as he heard him rouse from his dozing. His hand soon found Jesse’s hair, his fingers carding his hair as he stared down at him. For once, he was clean; his hair soft and a subtle coconut scent wafted through the air as he moved his fingers, wrapping strands around his digits as he watched Jesse rub his face against Gabriel's stomach before he sat up with a grunt.

“What’s the time?” Jesse asked with a groggy tone, rubbing his eyes as he looked at Gabriel, and there was something in his look that made Gabriel’s stomach fall. So vulnerable; so innocent, and for a split second he forgot that this was Jesse McCree, a man whose kill count was probably higher than everyone in Blackwatch combined. He forgot that this was the same man who had done unspeakable things to him, and vice versa.

Pretending to be just as tired, he yawned and looked over at his alarm clock. “Nearly 1am,” he mumbled, running a hand over his facial hair. 

“Shit, I should get goin’,” Jesse whispered, moving to climb out of the bed, already trying to clamber over Gabriel instead of slipping off from the other side. “I got caught by Reinhardt last time an’ boy does the big guy ask a lot of fuckin’ questions.”

Gabriel watched him trying to crawl over him and he felt himself move before he could think. And there he was, holding Jesse’s wrist and they were staring at each other, a heavy silence in the air. 

“Stay,” he croaked out, his heart pounding as he tried opened his mouth again to clarify, but Jesse’s quizzical expression caught him off guard. 

“Boss?” He asked, and Gabriel didn’t miss the look of hope in his eyes; didn’t miss the opportunity Jesse was giving him to take it back, no matter how badly Jesse might want it - because that was just the kind of guy that Jesse was, and yet another reason as to why he deserved so much better.

But Gabriel knew that deep down, he was more selfish than he would ever let on.

“Please…” He said as he looked down, sucking his lower lip into his mouth as he let go of Jesse’s hand and raised it before running it over his head, the stubble rough against his palm. “I want you to stay… the night. Tonight.” 

As soon as the words left his mouth, he found himself looking everywhere but at Jesse. He had run the scenario before in his head and had accounted for every reaction. He couldn’t bare the idea that Jesse would reject his proposition, but at the same time, he couldn’t see him accepting without overreacting. The probably response would be yes, and he couldn’t deal with knowing he could cause him that much joy with such a simple gesture; didn’t want to see it on the scale which would at one point start to descend and never stop. He didn’t want to know how high it might have been once; didn’t want to think about how fleeting happiness truly was.

Thankfully, Jesse simply flopped back down next to him, letting out a long yawn. 

“Alright. I’m fuckin’ exhausted,” Jesse mumbled, and Gabriel could hear it in his voice that he was holding back, but he couldn’t be anything but grateful for it. He didn’t like to see Jesse overly emotional; didn’t like that aspect when it occasionally reared its head.

He wasn’t certain what to do. He hadn’t planned this far ahead; hadn’t planned at all. He originally thought Jesse would have been out of his room by lights out, a quick blow or hand job over and then nothing more. He hadn’t been planning anything out of the ordinary. 

The worst thing was that he couldn’t work out why he had asked him to stay on such an uneventful evening. He couldn’t work out if anything had triggered this. Everything had just seemed so… normal. 

Sliding off the bed, he padded his way over to the bathroom, situating himself in front of the mirror. His reflection looked more tired than he was, and he found his eyes drifting to the bed as he thought about putting his excess energy to use, but the practicalities of the situation tore him away. He couldn’t be thinking about fucking Jesse when he needed to make sure the brat was rested enough for the next day. He was his boss, after all. Jesse needed to sleep so he would be alert during training. 

“There’s a spare toothbrush in here for you, and some face wash, although I doubt you use that,” he said with a drone, opening the cabinet and pulling down his mission washbag which had fresh, travel size toiletries inside. He’d have to replace them in the morning - file a requisition order. Yet again more paperwork. 

Maybe this one time he didn’t mind.

-

Gabriel rolled over, his face suddenly nestled at the nape of Jesse’s neck. The kid was still out of it, an atomic bomb probably couldn’t wake him right now. He couldn’t stop his hands from sliding onto his waist, his fingers tracing down the side of his body, just enough to make Jesse stir and push back against him.

That was enough for Gabriel to feel a certain a response; the kind that made his blood rush south, running hotter than it ever had with previous partners. He couldn’t stop himself from adjusting again, pressing his chest flat against Jesse’s back as he slotted their bodies together, his semi settling against Jesse’s soft ass. 

He couldn’t resist. They had discussed it before, but Jesse had always been the one saying that one day, Gabriel was going to wake up with his dick warming in Jesse’s mouth. Gabriel had joked back that no, Jesse would be the one waking up with him balls deep in his tight ass but Jesse had simply shrugged it off, saying he was welcome to do with him whatever he pleased. 

However, that talk always ended up irritating him due to the fact that to get there, he would have had to let Jesse stay the night. 

But now he had.

Now that he was here, in the dead of night, he couldn’t help but think about it - after all, it was Gabriel who had awoken earlier and was left with staring at Jesse, his body so vulnerable in his slumber. He knew it was okay, that it had been agreed that in the event that they would ever share sleeping quarters that yes, that would be a great way to be woken, but now that it had actually come up, it made him hotter than the thought ever had; the heat running through his body a small surprise.

“Jesse,” he whispered, rubbing his face against his hair, letting out a heavy breath as he slid his hand onto Jesse’s stomach, his fingers stroking up and down the trail of hair. 

Jesse stirred, but only slightly and his gentle touch only made him push back against him more. 

He slipped his fingertips under the elastic of Jesse’s boxers, following the hair, rubbing gently as he pressed his forehead against his the back of his head, his breath heavy against the nape of Jesse’s neck. He could get used to this, waking up with something warm to hold; to touch. 

Unable to resist, he pressed his lips against his skin; a salty sheen already coating it and as he moved his hand further south, he could already feel Jesse’s reaction to his simple touches. 

Jesse was hard; had pitched a tent large enough for his hand to set up base permanently in his crotch if he so desired. He couldn’t help but wonder what he was dreaming about. Was he dreaming about him? Or Genji? Maybe someone else entirely?

If Jesse wasn’t thinking about him already, he would be soon enough. More determined than before, he slid his hand out again, taking in a deep breath as he moved his fingers to Jesse’s hip, pushing his boxers down just enough to make Jesse stir again.

“Mmm, daddy,” Jesse whispered with a somewhat amused but sleepy tone as he pushed his ass back again and Gabriel felt himself tense up; felt the blood rush even faster, his dick hardening as he started to rock against Jesse’s ass, pushing down his boxers more as he dragged his mouth over the back of his neck, desperately seeking flesh with his fingers; with his lips. 

He couldn’t stop himself from grinding against him; against his ass, against the small of his back as he pushed his boxers down even further, the fabric bunching up at the top of his thighs as it caught on his erection. He couldn’t stop, his hand sliding back to Jesse’s crotch to palm at his cock through his boxers as he started to thrust against his ass faster.

“Say it again,” Gabriel whispered, his voice ragged and he had barely even begun. 

Jesse let out the softest moan as he raised his hips, giving Gabriel the opportunity to push his boxers down just enough to let Jesse’s dick flop out and his hand instantly found it again, wrapping his fingers around the girth and groping him as he continued to grind against his ass. 

“You’re a dirty fucker,” Jesse mumbled under his breath as he reached down to push his boxers down even more. “You wanna fuck me, daddy?” He asked, and Gabriel couldn’t stop the moan from falling from his lips as he pressed his own clothed erection against Jesse’s now bare ass. 

“Yeah, I wanna fuck you, boy,” Gabriel grunted against his neck before he dragged his lips over to his shoulder, kissing his skin as he panted. “I wanna stretch you open real nice around my big dick. You want that?” He asked as he shoved his hand into the front of his own boxers, fishing out his dick to rub it against Jesse’s ass.

“Fuck yeah,” Jesse responded, his words shaking as pushed back yet again but Gabriel wasn’t done yet. He didn't want to stop touching Jesse just yet; wanted to let his hands explore his body a little more before he was distracted by Jesse’s tight ass around his cock. 

He couldn’t stop himself as he opened his mouth against Jesse’s shoulder; couldn’t resist sucking hard as he bit down hard enough to make Jesse hiss and buck against him, a loud moan escaping his lips as he threw his head back, his hands reaching behind himself and sliding to Gabriel’s hips, pulling him closer. He had always resisted marking Jesse in any way, but tonight he didn’t care as he sucked on reddened flesh that would be purple come morning. 

“You’re gonna take my dick real nice, kid,” Gabriel whispered, pressing his cock against Jesse’s opening, his leaking tip smearing against his hole, dipping inside just enough to make Jesse moan in such a familiar way. He knew what every sound he made meant, and it was torturous to reach behind himself to grab the lube from the nightstand. Being away from Jesse’s hot body for just that moment was enough to make his balls ache from the lack of contact.

But before he knew it, he was nestled back against that body, his hands busying themselves under the sheets as he fumbled with the lubricant, coating his fingers before they found Jesse’s ass, a finger sliding in fast and easy, his other hand sliding to Jesse’s shoulder to hold him in place.

“Need to stretch you good and wide,” Gabriel mumbled, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck again, adding another finger as he pumped his digits in and out, relishing the way Jesse relaxed around him; the way Jesse’s body shook and the way he moaned so freely, completely unashamed of the way Gabriel finger fucked him as he was still half asleep.

“Boss, please,” Jesse groaned, and Gabriel could only watch with amusement as he rolled onto his stomach, spreading his legs as far as his boxers would allow him, the elastic cutting into his thick, hairy thighs as he pushed the capabilities of the fabric. “Fuck me, I need you to fuck me. Please, daddy…i’m ready... I’m always so fuckin’ ready for you. Please.”

Gabriel felt another rush of blood; another rush of heat pooling inside him as he watched the sheets fall down Jesse’s body as he wriggled against the mattress, his words nonsense as he pushed his ass into the air. Gabriel found himself staring, observing the way that Jesse’s cheeks parted and revealed his reddened hole, the lube that was dripping out of it.

He wasn’t going to make himself suffer any longer. He managed to pull his boxers off as he moved behind Jesse, admiring the view as he slicked his own cock with lube before throwing it aside, his hands finding Jesse’s ass instantly. He pulled open the cheeks, his thumbs running down the crack, pausing at the hole before he pressed the tips of his thumbs down, opening his hole just for his own viewing pleasure. Seeing him open up so easily made Gabriel’s balls ache; made a bead of pre-come drip down his cock in anticipation.

His eyes briefly looked to Jesse’s face as he lined his dick up, teasing his hole with the tip again, watching as Jesse closed his eyes and rubbed his face into the pillows, his fists gripping the sheets as he rocked back against his erection, taking more each time and Gabriel didn’t want to stop him. The fact that Jesse was still half-asleep but so desperate for him made his body heat up; the red on his face deepening as he found himself unable to stop this from happening. He had fallen so hard, he knew this, and every act he thought might make Jesse seem like just another fuck, only made his heart ache even more.

Unable to resist another moment, he placed his hands on Jesse’s waist, pressing into the soft flesh as he pushed forward, nestling himself fully inside Jesse, his balls pressing against his body as he lowered his weight onto Jesse, pushing him down onto the mattress where they remained. He pressed his face against Jesse’s shoulder, exhaling heavily as he rubbed his forehead against him.

“Such a good boy,” he mumbled, raising one hand to Jesse’s hair, stroking his sweat soaked locks as he placed kisses against his skin, the salty taste making him lick his lips and before he knew it, he was once again sucking on him, creating small purple marks with little care or consideration for how it would look in the morning.

Jesse didn’t respond, his eyes shut as he panted heavily and Gabriel found himself rolling his hips slowly, pressing into Jesse with a lazy motion as his body pressed him down into the mattress.

“You don’t wanna work for it?” He asked, nosing at Jesse’s neck, taking in a deep breath; inhaling the scent of his sweat. “I want my boy to work for it.”

He let his cock slip from Jesse’s ass, earning him a long, deep whine that made him reach down and grip his own dick as he moved, unable to stop himself from tugging his cock in response to the noises Jesse continued to make. 

He stopped only to move away, pulling Jesse with him as he rolled onto his back and he could hear the brat moaning and grumbling as he was fully pulled from his slumberous position, the feeling of sleep still clearly overwhelming overwhelming him, but he couldn’t wait. His dick was hard and slick, and Jesse’s ass was pressing down against him in ways that drove him insane. He needed something more, but exactly what, he wasn’t sure yet.

“Get on my dick now,” Gabriel muttered, his hands sliding to Jesse’s hips but he didn’t have to do much of the work. Jesse seemed as eager as he was, and barely a moment passed before he was gripping his cock and guiding it inside himself with a low moan, his back shaking as he took every inch of his dick, his sweat and hair covered flesh nestling flush against his own body. All he could do was press his fingers into Jesse’s hips, rubbing them as Jesse started to rock slowly. 

“Anythin’ for daddy,” Jesse whispered as he let out a long breath and tilted his head back and Gabriel could see his hands moving to his chest as he adjusted to the sensation, the shock of their new position clear in the way he moved in such an uncertain way.

Gabriel stared at his back, letting his gaze fall naturally to his ass and the way the cheeks pressed against his body, their skin slick together. Then came the beautiful moment as Jesse raised his body, his asscheeks filling out and looking round as he pulled himself up just enough for Gabriel to worry his dick was going to fall out but Jesse knew; knew the length of his cock well enough to lower himself before it did. 

“Mmm, m’all sleepy,” Jesse mumbled as he leaned back, his head soon resting on Gabriel’s shoulder as he lazily moved the lower half of his body. “But I’d do anythin’ for you.”

Gabriel dragged his lips along Jesse’s shoulder as he moved himself, pushing up just enough to grant him the friction to let moans fall from his mouth. 

“You’ve been gagging for this, haven’t you,” he said as he raised a hand to Jesse’s mouth, shoving two fingers inside, thrusting them between his lips in time with his movements. “Look how greedy you are. Not satisfied with just one hole being filled.”

Jesse moaned as he drooled around Gabriel’s fingers, nodding as he rocked his body slowly on top of him, his cock warmly nestled inside him. 

“You want daddy to fuck you? Or are you gonna ride me like a good boy…” He mumbled against his shoulder, thrusting up slowly, each movement met by a roll of Jesse’s hips. He could hear Jesse trying to form words around his fingers, his tongue sliding between the digits but instead of removing them to hear him, he pulled at Jesse’s cheeks before roughly pushing him off his chest and onto the mattress facefirst. 

He rolled over onto him, his face pressed against Jesse’s back, kissing and rubbing every inch as his hands groped Jesse’s ass, pushing and pulling his cheeks apart as he made his way further south.

With his eyes drawn to Jesse’s ass, he found himself inhaling deeply as he ran his nose along the small of his back. “Mmm, didn’t quite catch that, you gotta speak louder for daddy, make sure I properly hear your wants and desires,” he said with a raspy voice, his voice almost torn as he nuzzled against his ass, the friction from his facial hair making Jesse groan and . “All I wanna do is please you, kid.”

Jesse’s movements caught his attention and as he gazed up, he met Jesse’s eyes as he turned just enough to look down at him, his hand slicking his sweat drenched hair back. “Mmm, jus’ fuck me daddy, fuck me like y’own me.”

“I do own you,” Gabriel replied, sliding back up, pressing his cock against Jesse’s hole before he slowly pushed back inside, his thrusts increasing in speed almost instantly as he gripped Jesse’s hips, holding him in place. All Jesse could do was let out a long moan, his hands scrambling for purchase on anything as he pulled himself up to press his face against the metal headboard, his breath clouding up the chrome as he panted against it.

“I’m all yours daddy,” Jesse moaned, dragging his face along the metal as he gripped it harder, rocking back to meet each of Gabriel’s movements. 

Gabriel shook his head, his hands sliding to Jesse’s ass, slapping it playfully before he leaned over him, nestling his nose in the back of his hair, inhaling deeply. It was distracting how much cleaner he was, his shampoo throwing him off again and it made him pine for his more natural scent that was so Jesse; the scent that always comforted him.

“Good boy,” Gabriel whispered, breathing heavily against the back of Jesse’s neck. “You gonna come for me? You gonna come on your daddy’s dick?” 

Jesse pressed his face against the headboard, seeking out the cold metal as he nodded and moaned against it, the sweat dripping down the shiny material as he pushed himself back against Gabriel. 

“Keep goin’, don’t you fuckin’ stop,” he rasped, his back arching as Gabriel fucked into him and he knew he had the right angle; got the perfect spot as he saw Jesse scramble to grip the headboard tighter, moans falling freely from his lips, his eyes shut tightly as his whole body shook, nonsense escaping his throat. “You always fuck me so good, sir,” he managed to choke out, his voice hoarse and strained and it made Gabriel frown; made him concentrate on fucking him harder; fucking him just right. 

“And you always take it so well,” Gabriel whispered, running his hand down Jesse’s back and resting it just above his ass, holding him still as he thrust into him. He hated how easy this was; how good it felt. The physical aspect was one thing, but he could really get accustomed to how simple this all was. Right now; right here, he forgot all his stress, forgot where he was, forgot his position in life. With Jesse, he was just Gabriel. All the time, every time. 

“Gabe-”

“Call me daddy again,” Gabriel said in a low voice, leaning over him again, his hands sliding around Jesse’s chest, his fingers pressing into his dense, damp body hair as he continued to fuck into him, his cock throbbing inside him. “Do it for me, baby. Call me daddy.”

“Gonna come, daddy, I’m so close,” Jesse said frantically, a small sob escaping his lips, his body shaking. “Wanna feel you come too,” he whispered, turning his face just enough for Gabriel to see a blissful smile on his face; his eyes heavy as he tried to keep it together. “Inside. Please, boss, I need it.”

“Good boy, take it all now,” Gabriel cooed, shushing gently as he felt himself coming undone. “

He didn’t wait for Jesse to say anything else; his own words lost in his throat as he pressed into Jesse, his climax running through him and spilling into Jesse’s ass. The only sound he could make was the shaky moan before he fell into a incoherency, panting heavily to help him try and regain his composure as he finished completely inside him. 

“Fuck, Gabe,” Jesse mumbled, his grip on the headboard slowly letting up as he allowed his body to go limp in Gabriel’s arms.”You’re fuckin’ ruinin’ me.”

Gabriel shifted his hand, running it over his chest before pressing it over Jesse’s heart, unable to ignore the way the organ was throbbing just beneath his skin. Jesse wasn't paying much attention, and Gabriel had the moment to simply observe the way Jesse breathed; the way he came down. 

His only thoughts at that moment just made his heart ache. He’d never seen anything or anyone so perfect before in his life. 

Gabriel felt words on the tip of his tongue; unspoken ones he had barely even allowed himself to think, but before any could escape, he rolled off Jesse and went back to his spot in the bed, letting Jesse fall face first back into his own. 

Not that Jesse _had_ a spot in his bed.

It was just one night, he repeated to himself as he rolled onto his side, his hand reaching out to glide down Jesse’s sweat soaked back as he adjused himself back on the mattress, grunting under his breath, 

“Goddammit Gabe, m’jus’ lyin’ here in my own jizz,” he mumbled, shaking his head as he pushed himself up just enough to rest his chin on a hand, a goofy smile on his face. “But I ain’t sure I got the energy to do anythin’ ‘bout it, y’know?”

Gabriel shrugged, raising his hand to Jesse’s face and pushing his hair from his forehead. “Yeah, I know what you mean,” was all he could reply, his eyes focused on Jesse’s expression; on the way his lips moved as he breathed, the way his nose twitched as he sniffed. 

Maybe this was all just a bit of fun for Jesse. 

Maybe it didn’t have any serious repercussions for him in his mind. 

Maybe he really did love Gabriel. 

Did it really matter? 

The longer Gabriel thought about it, the less sense his reservations meant. When had he stopped having fun? When had everything in his life become so serious? 

“You want to go back to sleep?” He said in a low voice, leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to Jesse’s lips, inhaling deeply as he pulled away. 

“M’not sure… I ever really woke up,” Jesse mumbled with a smile, a small look of confusion on his face before he let his head hit the pillow again, and all Gabriel could think was how Jesse’s words made so much sense. 

-

It was the first time since Gabriel could remember that he woke up not instantly hating every single thing around him. 

He didn’t hate the slight damp feeling of sweat all over his body, a side effect from the nightmares he experienced but never remembered. He didn't hate the bright beam of sun that invaded his room under the infuriating gap in his blind. He didn’t even hate the way his eyes stuck together as he tried to drag himself out of his sleep, the warmth encapsulating his body relaxing him; keeping him from even attempting to stir. 

It wasn’t until he managed to pry his lids open that he realised that the warmth on his body wasn’t coming from his blankets or the air itself. Heating wasn’t a problem on the base, they were always quick to spend money on keeping any of their employees warm, but this heat… it was new; wasn’t something he woke up to every day. 

He turned his head to the side, his body still throbbing mildly but he could barely pay it any attention as he tried to acknowledge that the space next to him was empty. He was certain he had asked Jesse to stay the night; that they had fucked so hard, so passionately in the early hours of the morning but… maybe that too had been a dream. Maybe he was so dazed because waking up alone was just as painful as the nightmares that haunted him.

“Was wondering when you’d wake,” came the familiar drawl, and he found himself groggily looking around, his body refusing to co-operate, a pleasant, dull sensation overcoming his senses until he realise what it was and where it was coming from.

Lazily, he reached down to his waist, grabbing the thin sheet covering his lower half and raising it just enough to see a head of dark brown hair, swaying softly as Jesse took Gabriel’s cock into his mouth, and before he could even see Jesse’s face, he could feel his warm, wet mouth around his soft dick and he couldn’t stop his first word for the day from being a long groan. 

“What are you doing…” He mumbled, knowing full well what was occurring, and as he pulled the sheet to the side, he was greeted by the sight of Jesse McCree, lying between his legs, his cock resting in his mouth and a smirk on his lips as he sucked his dick slowly. 

“M’jus’... Cleanin’ you up after last night,” Jesse said, his words jumbled as he licked Gabriel’s cock between words, drool dripping down the softer skin, gathering under his foreskin in a way that made his face heat up. A quick glance at the wall told him it was before 7am and he was amazed that Jesse had this much energy, especially after what was clearly not a dream. 

Gabriel reached down, placing a hand on Jesse’s forehead with a laugh, pushing him back gently. “You’re fucking disgusting, kid. Get off my dick and get in the shower before I take you out back and hose you down.”

Jesse scoffed, wiping his mouth with the back of the hand before he reluctantly climbed from the bed, stumbling slightly. “Man, you always makin’ empty promises ‘bout that hose,” he grumbled, and Gabriel snorted loudly, shoving his soft cock back in his boxers before he grabbed his tablet from the night stand, watching Jesse out of the corner of his eye as he made his way to the bathroom. 

“Just get a shower. I don’t want to explain to anyone why you’re at training, reeking of sweaty balls,” Gabriel rasped, coughing as he unlocked the screen, glad that Jesse didn’t attempt to ask him to join him. There were limits to his ability to cope with this, and spending a night… followed by sharing a shower… He knew if he was going to attempt to process his feelings like an adult, that overwhelming himself with Jesse would not be a wise move. 

He hated that his tactical mind had created a plan for this, but it was all he had to stop himself from free falling. He couldn’t risk losing his all his sense. This had already gone too far, and the least he could do was try and control the descent.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading and thank u to anyone who tells me they love this series. it means the world to me. everyone is so nice.


End file.
